How it Happened
by Katsuki
Summary: SEQUEL TO RU KE The continuation of RU KE, you can stil understand it wo reading RU KE. Pairings: YSJY, IBM, MIA, HO. Later all the same except IBMR. More reviews, more updates and I don't feel like a D.C then. (Inside joke)
1. Khaldun, Khalfani and Runihura

NOTE: Read 'Ru Ke' first! This is the sequel!!!  
  
Dove: NO ONE noticed that Raven was missing! Geez, my Yami leaves me and no one notices or is concerned for her! She's back now though... The reason she left me is because I was torn. In reality, I still am.  
  
Raven: It is okay, hun. Everyone has a bad point in their lives *Hugs her love reassuringly*  
  
Dove: But mine seems to come back and bite me in the ass a lot.  
  
Raven: It's part of being in the family. Ahem. *Looks toward readers* I also left because Dove was dating an asshole but I finally convinced her to dump that shit for me. *Smirk* He gave her something that I am going to kill him for. Her first french! *Continues rambling*  
  
Dove: *covers Raven's mouth* Sorry you had to hear that! *Raven wiggles out of her grasp and continues rambling* Raven! Shut up! That was _months_ ago!  
  
Raven: *Hugs her* Thank you for dumping that ass for me! I love you!  
  
Dove: *Thinking* What have I gotten myself into?  
  
Raven: On with the flic!  
  
Note: The characters are going to have different names that are real Egyptian ones and they're going to look a little different, if not, not at all. Also the setting is Ancient Egypt. ___Read 'Ru Ke' first! ___  
  
In the Middle of Nowhere~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thunder clapped.  
  
"Run! We must get out of here before the storm is here!" yelled Khaldun.  
  
Rain began to sprinkle.  
  
"Hurry!" Khaldun continued to yell at Khalfani and Runihura.  
  
Khalfani tripped and fell on his knees. "Get up!" snarled Khaldun, kicking him in his side. Khalfani grunted at the pain, clutching his side. Khalifani's hood fell, showing his light blond hair and the tattoos on the corners of his light violet eyes.  
  
"Get up! Your not even carrying anything!" Khaldun pulled his hood down to affectedly glare down at Khalfani.  
  
Khaldun had short hair. It was sticking up slightly and he had three things that made him different from other Egyptian men.  
  
He had three scares on the bottom of his right eye. His eyes alone were different, they were a deep brown, so dark they appeared to be a crimson red. And his hair, his hair was whiter than the whitest linen, perfumed soap or the whitest silk.  
  
He hissed down at Khalfani as he picked him up by the back of his collar, bringing him up to eye level as Khaldun crouched toward him.  
  
"Maybe carrying something will keep you from falling?" He hissed as his head snapped up toward Runihura. Cocking his head to through something for Khalfani to carry.  
  
Runihura's also had strange eyes. His were orange, a deep dark orange. Runihura's fingerless gloved hands swung something that he thought would suffice. He pulled his hood off all the way to look up to the sky, slightly worried. He looked around as Khaldun continued to yell at Khalfani.  
  
Runihura squinted his eyes to look into the distance. There was nothing around them. Just dirt. Runihura turned around slightly to look around. Off in the distance he saw what looked like a farm.  
  
"Khaldun. Is my eyes deserving me or is there a farm out here in the middle of nowhere?" He asked pointing his slim finger to the right of Khaldun.  
  
Khaldun stopped yelling at Khalfani to stand and look where his love was pointing.  
  
"Yes, and look at the timing. Thank the Gods." Khaldun smirked evilly.  
  
Runihura smirked, a fang showing slightly. "Is there going to be a murder?"  
  
"No. Not this time, if we can help it. Only if it's necessary."  
  
Khaldun glared down at Khalfani. "Get up!" He yelled again at his other love. He reached down and pulled Khalfani up by the back of his collar and threw him toward the direction they were going to be heading.  
  
Khaldun looked up at the now pouring rain, praying that he will not have to kill someone for one night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: I'm getting better at writing I think.  
  
Raven: Yes, I have really seen a difference! *Hugs Dove tightly* you're doing great!  
  
Dove: *smiles* you better thank Raven because I am now willing to continue this chappie!  
  
Note: Khaldun means immortal, Khalfani means shall rule and Runihura means destroyer.  
  
They are lovers in the job of crime. If you haven't figured who it is they are Khaldun is Bakura, Khalfani is Malik and Runihura is Ishtar.  
  
Bakura is a tomb robber, he used to be a street rat but started to still from higher people. Malik is a now orphan that fell for his abusive father's murderer, he fallows Ishtar and Bakura and learns much about stealing. Ishtar is a murderer (duh) that joined Bakura in tomb robbing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on! Shakir! Hasani! Adofo! They spotted them leaving the city of Zahra!" Screamed Nassor as he threw on his beggar cloak around himself so he can move in public secretly.  
  
Hasani came jogging over, fully dressed to run after the top criminals, to his secrete lover and smiled.  
  
"If we hurry we can catch up to them." Nassor continued as he covered his face and multi colored hair. The only thing visible was his scarlet eyes. They were tattooed on the sides to symbolize royalty.  
  
Adofo came in with his usual attire just without the armbands that symbolized that he guarded the pharaoh.  
  
"Where is Shakir?" asked Hasani just finished covering his face. He wasn't as covered as Nassor since he was not as high as him. No one can be higher than Nassor. The only equal was Shakir.  
  
Shakir came behind the two and tapped Nassor's shoulder. Nassor and Hasani turned around sharply to only see a cloaked figure with dark purple eyes also tattooed at the sides.  
  
"I'm here. We need to leave now. We are wasting time. I have already told Haqikah, Kamilah and Akila and they are making the illusion that we are loving them." He whispered.  
  
Quickly the four lovers walked down the steps of the royal city to the city of Zahra. The rain was pouring, pounding down on the high people now on the outskirts of Zahra.  
  
Adofo walked over to on of the people of the town and asked if they have seen the three. When they told him which direction they went he threw a small bag filled with gold for the information.  
  
"They went toward the direction of Greece. They ran into the desert. The only thing out there is a farm. Nothing more."  
  
Hasani looked at his lover with clear blue eyes. "Only one farm?"  
  
Nassor spoke up. "Yes, Only two lives there. Lateef is the best farmer of Egypt and gives us the most spices, melons and other fruits."  
  
"Yes, I love his food." Whispered little Shakir.  
  
"Then let us be on our way." Said Hasani.  
  
The four walked through the mud and toward their target.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: How was that?  
  
Raven: I think the people will need help with these names, hun?  
  
Nassor means victor (Yami) Shakir means grateful (Yugi) Hasani means handsome (Seto) Adofo means fighter (Jou)  
  
Dove: So how is it?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Lateef and Sagira

Dove: AGH! My little shit ass brother is watching Mega Man AGAIN! AND RECORDING IT AGAIN! I even remember this episode! It's bugging the shit out of me! *Twitch* Him and reruns!  
  
Raven: *puts hand on shoulder* it's ok, hun. You only need to bear with it for a half hour. *Hugs Dove*  
  
Dove: *twitch* I know something you don't know!  
  
Raven: And what's that?  
  
Dove: That after Mega Man is Jackie Chan, Pokemon, then Yugioh and then just to bug the shit out of me even more he's staying to watch Sabrina.  
  
Raven: *hugs tightly* Oh, it's ok...  
  
Dove: *sniffle* When is he going to grow up?  
  
Raven: I don't know. I just don't know, hun.  
  
Dove: I might as well use this time to work on chappie two.  
  
On with the flic!  
  
Lateef and Sagira ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aww, Lateef, it's raining." Pouted Sagira as she stared out the open window into the pouring rain surrounding their little hut of a farm.  
  
"Sagira. You need to understand that if the Gods want it to rain, let it. There's nothing we can do and even if we could we wouldn't want to anger the Gods." Lateef sighed as he sat down on a chair, wiping his hands and mudded face with a small cloth.  
  
Thunder clapped loudly outside. Sagira whimpered and wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her little tan arms. She bowed her head in fright, her green eye watering as if about to cry.  
  
Lateef sighed, pulling his white hair back and tucking it inside his working shirt. He opened his arms to welcome Sagira into his lap. "Come here."  
  
Sagira ran over to her cousin, jumping into his lap and hugging him tightly around his thin waist.  
  
Lateef wrapped his strong arms around his little cousin, placing a hand on her head, pulling her in to comfort her.  
  
Sagira hated rain. The last time it rained she got news that her father died of no food and water while looking for her kidnapped mother, which she got news later that she had been killed while being taken advantage of.  
  
Lateef slowly rocked her, whispering soothing words of comfort. His voice always was gentle even though the only people who heard it were either dead or the one in his lap.  
  
Lateef always felt tired when it rained. The same went for his father, to whom died at the old age of thirty.  
  
They sat there, Lateef stroking Sagira's hair softly. Sagira slowly fell asleep.  
  
There was a knock at the old wooden door.  
  
Gently, so not to wake his little cousin, Lateef stood and placed Sagira where he sat just moments ago.  
  
When Lateef went to the door he looked through the many cracks in the door to see four people. Men, he guessed. Slowly he opened the door.  
  
When Lateef's head looked up to his wet visitors, there was an arrow pointing right at his face.  
  
Lateef's eyes widened slightly but remand calm. He could a slow breath. "Hello, how may I help you?" He asked quietly so not to anger his new visitors.  
  
A hand forced the arrow and the bow down and the arm holding it. "Adofo put that down." A deep voice commanded.  
  
"But, it is him. Khaldun." Adofo countered.  
  
"No, it is not. Khaldun has short hair, he doesn't have any scares like Khaldun and he doesn't even have the same eye color." Whispered a soft voice.  
  
"True." Stated a tall figure to Lateef's right.  
  
"May I help you?" Asked Lateef again.  
  
"Maybe. Have you seen Khaldun, Khalfani or Runihura?" Asked the one who stopped Adofo.  
  
Lateef looked slightly confused. "I'm sorry but I have never heard of any by those names."  
  
"Of course, they wouldn't use their true names." Stated the tall figure again.  
  
"Would you wish to come inside and out of the rain?" Asked Lateef.  
  
"That would be great." Whispered the soft voice.  
  
One by one the four pilled into the hut and out of the rain.  
  
"Would you like to take off your cloaks or keep them on?"  
  
"Keep them on."  
  
"Oh, come on Nassor, he already grows our food, who is he going to tell?" Whispered the soft voice, taking off his hood and the cloth covering his face.  
  
Lateef gasped and dropped to his knees. He only grows for one people, the royals and their council.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean to look upon the face and into the eyes of those higher than me. A thousand apologies." Lateef said, his voice soft and muffled from talking into the ground.  
  
There was a chuckle. "Look Shakir, someone who can hear you." Lateef guessed it was Adofo.  
  
"Get up Lateef."  
  
Lateef stood on weak legs and his head bowed low.  
  
There was a soft hand that gripped his chin and lifted it up, forcing him to look the person in the eye.  
  
Lateef's eyes began to water, hoping he wasn't going to be thrown in the dungeon for looking a royal in the eye.  
  
"Lateef, you are the only one we can trust with our food. You are high enough to look us in the eye." It was Nassor, the pharaoh.  
  
Lateef took a deep breath. He stepped back and straightened himself, "What is it that my lords need."  
  
There was sighs of relief that Lateef was able to calm down. "We are after the most dangerous criminals of Egypt. They were last spotted coming this direction." The tall figure stated. It was Hasani, the high priest.  
  
"I take in whom ever comes to my door but you are the first to arrive all week." He answered truthfully.  
  
"Nine days (1) without anyone here with you?" asked Adofo.  
  
"I am a simple farmer for you lords and no one else, I live here with my cousin, Sagira." Lateef answered softly.  
  
"And where is this Sagira?" Asked Nassor.  
  
"Right here." Answered the soft whisper of Shakir.  
  
Everyone looked to the other side of the room over to Shakir to who was leaning over a small figure that was Lateef's cousin.  
  
"Yes. That is my cousin. Other than her and you no one else has even come into this house that is my home in a long time."  
  
"Why has she been crying?" Asked Adofo as he came quietly over to the sleeping figure.  
  
"She is afraid of storms, sir."  
  
"Where do you keep your visitors?" asked Hasani.  
  
"Upstairs, Sagira and I sleep downstairs when we have visitors. When it is to hot to sleep in a bed we sleep on the roof."  
  
Lateef gently picked up Sagira into his arms. "Would you like to sleep here tonight, my lords?"  
  
"That would be highly appreciated." Nassor said as he pulled out a small bag of gold.  
  
"I do not wish to upset you my lord but you do not need to pay the." Lateef said rubbing Sagira's back softly to keep her asleep.  
  
"So be it." Nassor looked over to Hasani and Hasani nodded. He pulled out his own pouch of gold and placed it on the table behind Lateef without him knowing.  
  
"Are my lords hungry?" Asked Lateef.  
  
"Very much, we haven't eaten since mid day. It would be appreciated."  
  
Lateef bowed his head and excused himself to put his cousin to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: Dose anyone need help in understanding anything?  
  
Raven: Please review!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Sefu and Garnett

Dove: I'm tired, my feet are cold and it took several hours to fall asleep last night... *pout*  
  
Raven: Let's just get down to business! I put "It's the end of the world" by the Riddling Kids on and they rock on singing that song than any other band!  
  
Dove: *bobbing head to fast beat* It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine! *Sticks out tongue*  
  
On with the flic!  
  
Sefu and Garnett ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a short while, Lateef returned when he finishing boiling cabbage for an appetizer. He have a small smile on his face because he noticed his guests' hair was a mess and that he'd seen them 'having fun' while he was gone.  
  
(I hate that stuff but I did research and I read somewhere that that's what was consumed first before every meal, who knows maybe that stuff is healthy. I personally think I'll die if I eat more than one fiftieth of a leaf.)  
  
"Here you are my lords." He said softly as he put down the bowl.  
  
"Thank you." Murmured Shakir.  
  
"I'll be back, my lords." Bowed Lateef as he turned to the front door and headed back to the kitchens.  
  
The farm was no hut in modern times. There was a pen for cattle, horses and for servants but Lateef wasn't big in slavery so he worked the farm alone with my cousin.  
  
There were three bedrooms and four master bedrooms. One for his mother and father, one for his cousin and one for him. The last one was for his uncle and aunt but all those were no longer occupied. Only his and his cousin's. There were two bathrooms and a lot of storage.  
  
There was also a chapel, workshop for his no longer present father, a lodge that never was really used, only for more storage and a garden next to a fairly large pond. The farm was spread out evenly on the large piece of land.  
  
Lateef was proud of his farm. His father got the piece of land from his experience of growing fruits and vegetables. In exchange for the land free of charge was growing royalty their food. The other farms either couldn't grow enough for their desire or the pharaoh didn't trust them growing them their food.  
  
Sagira was very good at catching fish, clothes making and was a great help at the farm. Lateef did the cooking and cleaning. They both did the growing of the plants.  
  
On the way to the kitchens, he saw the horses were worked up and went over to investigate to see what was bother them so. The horses were normally quiet and didn't make a fuss about rain and thunder.  
  
As Lateef walked through the thick mud over to one of the horses he noticed footprints of five different people. There were three horses. Abayomi, True and Chafulumisa, all male. Abayomi was a light brown that it appeared blond, True was a pure white and Chafulumisa was a dark brown.  
  
Lateef walked over and raised his hands to the horse. Trying to show him he meant no harm. "Abayomi! Shh. calm, shh, it's okay. calm, calm." The horse was wailing trying to free itself from the safety of the stable but slowly calmed down at the sight of its peaceful master. "Shh, it's all right." Lateef continued to whisper as he hugged the horse, patting it happily.  
  
Quickly Lateef was able to calm all three horses. Lateef smiled at them and decided to give them a treat. Lateef walked into the stable and into the workshop next to it but was shocked to see things missing.  
  
The workshop was full of statues and other carvings by his father. His uncle taught him how to fight because of an incident that ended up with him in a dark alley when going into the city. First he walked over and grabbed a few treats for his pets.  
  
Swiftly Lateef went to the other side of the room and grabbed his staff. His sword was in his room in the secrete storage area so that Sagira wouldn't find it and hurt herself.  
  
Lateef looked around for the intruders but didn't see any. Lateef walked outside and to the next building, the servants' quarters.  
  
He searched high and low but gave up to go serve his lords. Lateef grabbed his belt and hooked his staff to his back for quick access. As fast as he could he assembled various fruits and vegetables on a tray such as coconut, olives, grapes, figs and various melons. Then he went back to the main hall, where his lords sat waiting.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep my lords waiting."  
  
He set the tray down and everyone's eyes when silently larger. "Mmm, chow time." Answered Adofo. He always thought of his stomach.  
  
"Do my lords wish for more? We have bread and fish also."  
  
"No, this will do. We do wish for you to take us on a tour of your lovely farm though." Answered Nassor.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, my lords." Bowed Lateef.  
  
A small yawn came from the doorway and everyone turned to see Sagira rubbing her eyes tiredly.  
  
Lateef smiled and bowed to his lords to go and pick up Sagira into his arms.  
  
"Who are they, cousin." Whispered Sagira shyly.  
  
"Guests. from the palace." He whispered back into her ear.  
  
She gasped and jumped down only to run to the four at the table, clasping to her knees, bowing.  
  
Nassor chuckled lightly and picked her up to put her in his lap.  
  
"No need for that, little one."  
  
"How did you know my name?" Sagira asked softly.  
  
"The gentle one over there." He said pointing over to Lateef.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Lateef took a deep breath and walked over to the door. He looked through the cracks in the door as he did with the four at the table.  
  
There was what looked to be one male and one female.  
  
Lateef opened the door and greeted them.  
  
"Hello, how may I be of help?"  
  
The one on the right was taller than Lateef by about three inches with brown hair with smoky gray brown eyes. He had a scare on his left cheek and piercing on the shell of his ears.  
  
The one on the left was only an inch or so taller than Lateef but shorter than the man next to him. That one had jet-black hair and forest green eyes, this 'female' was really a male dressed as a woman. He had to have fool everyone but not Lateef. He had both ears pieced and a tattoo down both eyes.  
  
Behind the couple, there were two horses. The brunette was carrying a sword and the other was carrying a spear.  
  
"We wish to spend some time here, our horses have been traveling for us for about half a week (4-5 days, in Ancient Egypt there were nine days in a week.) and we need the rest." The one on the right asked.  
  
"How long have they been chasing you?" Lateef as softly so not to have the others hear.  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"You're both male, I didn't relies this until I opened the door." Lateef stated with a smile.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" Asked the one with the spear.  
  
"Of course not. What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
The one on the right was Sefu and the one on the left was Garnett.  
  
"You'll fit right in, Sefu, Garnett. How long have you been married?" Lateef asked, his smile widening, stepping back to allow them in.  
  
He just had to put the pieces together. He could tell that Garnett had dressed as a woman to marry Sefu and they were running from those that didn't understand same sex relationships. (This might not have been a problem back then so this part is made up.)  
  
He also could tell that Nassor, Shakir, Hasani and Adofo were lovers because they sat VERY close together.  
  
"A good three months." Answered Garnett as Sefu wrapped his arms around him, hugging him.  
  
They stood there for a second with their eyes closed. When they opened them they saw they were not alone. Nassor, Shakir and Hasani were staring at them with smirks as Adofo was still wolfing down food. Sagira just stared curious. She's heard of couples but this is the first time she's been around people not in the family.  
  
Garnett turned around in Sefu's arms to hide his face to keep the blush on his cheeks secret.  
  
"No need to hide. I told you, you'll fit right in." Lateef said happily.  
  
"You mean you know-" Asked Shakir softly.  
  
"Yes, but who can I tell and these two won't be telling because if they do so." He left the threat open. He wasn't used to threading and didn't like to but this is one of those rear occasions.  
  
"You can trust us. . ." Answered Sefu wait for names.  
  
"He's Nassor, that's Shakir, He's Hasani and the one eating is Adofo." Said Lateef as he pointed to everyone.  
  
"I'm in the pharaoh's lap." Squeaked Sagira.  
  
"Shh!" That was Shakir.  
  
"Oh, it's quiet alright love. They won't tell. People from the enclosure can be trusted." Stated Nassor.  
  
"Alright, how did you know that?" Asked Lateef.  
  
"His clothes, they're from the enclosure. That's were Adofo and I were from." Answered Hasani.  
  
"Well are ya gonna stand there all day or will ya join us before I eat everything!?" Asked Adofo.  
  
There was light laughing all around.  
  
"Sure." Smiled Sefu as he and Garnett set their weapons down.  
  
"I'll go and rest your horses. I'm sure Abayomi, true and Chafulumisa will love their company." Smiled Lateef.  
  
Unknown to them three figures were walking outside the house toward the servants quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karenu-anime: Thanks for reviewing! You were the only one on FF.net . . . Sad. But I'm happy! ^__^  
  
Elys: Who ARE you? O.o I'm still happy that you like my stories so much but WHO _ARE_ you? *Snicker* I'm sorry that you feel that I'm not going to continue. . I'm friends with DragonDreamer Yami Dragon and she would beat my ass if I stopped only because I didn't get enough reviews . . . Plus I'm starting to get my attitude back and my dumbass depression under control a little! ^___^ It's great that I have a fan! YOSH! Sorry it took so long . . . It's called writers block. ^__^ I didn't know where I was going in this chappie! *sniffle* Well I got it up didn't I?!?  
  
DragonDreamer Yami Dragon: That's SO sweet YD! He's at summer school right now and he is part of the reason I took so long to update compared to others. Him, me having to do laundry for my mom, and me trying to think. Slow processing . . . Tristan is in! And he has the name you thought would suit him! ^___^ Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Yyanna: Ahiya! It's great to hear from you! ^__^ *Thinking of puppies* *sticks out tongue* I can't wait until you can have it updated! Hope you make your next due! I read your notice! I can't wait to read it when you have it up!!! *Bounces in seat* If I can write lemons at my age AND be a COMPLETE virgin, you can write one too! ^___^ Yup, Yup I'm soooo good! Just kidding, I suck at writing!  
  
Thank you for reviewing this crummy ass flic!!!  
  
I forgot to give the meanings of some of the others names:  
  
Note- these are real Egyptian names.  
  
Lateef: Gentle- Ryou Sagira: Little one- Rebecca Abayomi: Brings joy True: loyal Chafulumisa: Fast (I'd like to see Jack in the Box say that!) Sefu: Sword- Tristan/ Honda Garnett: Carries a spear- Duk/ Otogi Haqikah: honest- Anzu Kamilah: perfection- Mai Akila: smart/ intelligent- Isis  
  
Ryou and Rebecca are cousins, Sefu and Garnett are married because Garnett lied about his gender so when some people found out they went after them, so they're being chased and they've been cased out of the enclosure- a field; a corral; an enclosed area. Yami is married to Isis, Yugi to Anzu and Seto to Mai. BUT Mai, Isis and Anzu are lovers to themselves and wives to them in public. Get it?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! *Big puppy eyes* (NO ONE can resist the PUPPY EYES!!!) 


End file.
